just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 1: Welcome to Light Music!
Volume 1: Welcome to Light Music! is the first volume of K-ON!. Summary [ To be Added... ] Story 'Chapter 1:' The sun is shining over a suburban district. A young girl is laying in her bed, sound asleep. Her alarm clock rings, but she still doesn't wake up. In the kitchen, the girl's younger sister is preparing breakfast and calls for her sister as it is ready. Eventually the younger sister knocks on her older sister's door, telling her that today is the day and to wake up. Not getting a response, she opens the door herself, seeing her older sister's room a bit cluttered with her own belongings. The younger sister wakes up her sister by the door and tells her that her first day at school is today. The older sister wakes up and, thinking she may have overslept, says that she is going to be late on her first day, getting her school uniform ready, wearing them and running downstairs, but slips yet is able to stand back up and run outside with a piece of bread in her mouth. This girl is Yui Hirasawa, a young girl about to start her first day in high school... well, about to start her first day in high school as Yui dashes to her new school, helping an elderly woman cross the street, running along the way, petting a woman's little puppy, continuing her dash, eagerly waiting for the train to pass by, running by the train station and finally reaching her school. Visibly sweating from running, Yui finds that nobody is there yet, only to realize that she got the time wrong and is an hour early. Despite this, Yui heads on over to the school's auditorium for the opening ceremony where she quietly waits for the rest of the new students that will be joining her. After the opening ceremony, Yui walks around the school grounds, taking a good look around and happily says to herself that she is finally a first year high school student. Yui goes to visit the classrooms to find her's. As she reaches the classrooms for the first years in the second floor she suddenly asks herself which one is her classroom and what class she is in. Just a moment later, she panics as she had forgotten which class she is in, which catches the attention of the other students nearby. As Yui walks around to find her class, a girl calls out Yui's name. She turns around and sees a girl wearing red-framed glasses waving at her. It's Yui's childhood friend Nodoka Manabe! Yui runs to Nodoka and hugs her, expressing how she is glad to see her since she was lost. Nodoka is confused and asks her how she was lost. Yui answers that she was so excited to be a high school student that she forgot which class she is in and was trying to find it on her own, but couldn't as she cries. Nodoka, knowing that this is typical of Yui, calms her down and reveals that she is in the class as her. Just as she is about to tell her which class they are in, Yui comforts Nodoka, believing she is lost too and expresses that they will both look for their class together, even if it takes them the whole day. Nodoka is quick to tell her that their class is in front of them, telling her that they are in Class 1 - 2, which relieves Yui. As the first day of school goes on, in class, Yui looks to the window beside her and wonders if there will be anything new and fun to happen now that she is in high school. With the first day of school over, Yui looks out the window again and sees a group of girls together going to practice soccer. Nodoka walks to Yui and asks her if she is going home now. She replies why the girls are staying to play soccer when the school day is over. Nodoka answers that the girls she saw are part of the soccer club in their school and that it is normal for clubs to stay after school to do some activities. Yui immediately thinks that clubs can also do sleepovers if that is the case, but Nodoka is quick to tell her otherwise. Walking home together, Yui and Nodoka talk about their first day and then part ways at the next street, agreeing to walk to school together tomorrow. Yui is back home and is greeted by her younger sister, Ui Hirasawa, who tells her sister that she prepared dinner for. Yui asks if their parents are home yet and Ui informs her that the two won't be back until tomorrow, which Yui comments to herself is as expected of her parents during their trips. Yui dresses up and she and her sister sit together to eat dinner before going to bed. The next day, Yui and Nodoka walk together to school. During lunch period, Yui and Nodoka eat together. Yui goes outside to go to the bathroom and later as she leaves, she walks around and sees a board with several leaflets asking students if they would like to join their clubs. As she is about to continue her way back to her classroom, Yui is approached by a girl and asks if she would like to join the Theatrics Club, followed by another girl asking her if she wants to join the Book Club. Eventually Yui is swarmed by other girls asking her if she wants to join their respective clubs and is left with a lot of leaflets on her hands of each club. Yui returns to her classroom with the loads of leaflets she was given on her, which surprises Nodoka and the rest of their classmates. After school again, Yui and Nodoka walk home together again. Yui asks Nodoka if she has joined any club yet and Nodoka replies that she isn't interested in any club for now but reveals to her that she signed up to join the student council of the school. Yui is amazed, commenting that that is expected of her, which Nodoka asks what that is supposed to mean. 'Chapter 2:' [ To be Added... ] 'Chapter 3:' [ To be Added... ] 'Chapter 4:' [ To be Added... ] 'Chapter 5:' [ To be Added... ] Characters *Yui Hirasawa *Ui Hirasawa *Nodoka Manabe *Tsumugi Kotobuki *Mio Akiyama *Ritsu Tainaka Trivia [ To be Added... ] Category:K-ON! Volumes